


Sick Lucy

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Lucy falls sick, a certain pink haired dragon slayer may be able to help out.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 94





	Sick Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the NaLu shippers out there ^^

The sound of birds chirping could be heard from the slight open window, a window that lead into the apartment of a certain blonde haired celestial wizard who was sound asleep under the covers of her bed away in dreamland. The girl was dreaming up some new ideas she could put in her novel, her latest novel that is. Her dreams took her to the night she won that writers award for the novel she published, that night was one of the most magical nights she had ever experienced, one of the proudest nights she had ever had. She still couldn't believe that she, just a young girl who was layer found out to be a runaway, could win such an award when she used to be really embarrassed and protective over her writing. 

The girl seemed peaceful, but the dark redness on her cheeks as well as the sweat coating her skin and the small pants that escaped her lips. Lucy was sick. She had yet to know that though. 

The sound of shuffling had her stirring until her eyes slowly cracked open, at first her vision was blurry so she didnt see anything. Once her sight had cleared she looked around the room until she spotted Happy and Natsu in the centre of her bedroom, the salmon pink haired male was happily stuffing his face while Happy was admiring Lucy's trophy again. Natsu turned to look at her with a huge grin on his face. 

"Morning Lucy!" 

He spoke loudly, the boy didn't seem to understand the concept of quiet and so it didn't matter where he was, he was just loud all the time. The volume of his tone had Lucy wincing, the sound of Natsu's loud voice reached her ears and made them hurt.   
She was starting to notice she wasn't feeling too well which made her whine a little. The whine made Natsu's smile disappear a little as he tilted his head.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, getting up from his seat on the floor and walked over towards the bed. His hands placed against his hips as his eyes gazed down at her, tracing over what he could see of her. 

Lucy looked up at him, a small shiver running through her body as her hands clutched at the blanket that had been screwed up into a ball around her during the night. Her hair messy, her skin tacky and her breaths coming out in small puffs as if it was hard for her to breathe. Natsu took all of these in and it actually worried him, to see his friend in such a state when just the day before she was perfectly fine. The male took a seat on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to rest his forehand against her forehead.

"You're a lot warmer than usual, you aren't looking too good either" he said, then Happy came over to land in the bed just by Lucy's arm. His big eyes looking at her with sadness, he hated it when his friends weren't feeling well. He turned his head to look up at Natsu, silently asking his best friend what they could do to help her. 

Lucy kept her eyes looking up at Natsu, they were glazed over, showing just how unwell the poor girl really felt and it tore him on the inside to see her feeling so rough. Her lips parted as she whispered out a small "N...Natsu…" before moving a hand slowly to reach out for him, the dragon slayer caught on to what she was after and so met her half way letting her rest her hand on his arm. 

"You'll be okay, me and Happy are gonna stay right here with ya so if you need anything then just say so" his tone was different, it was soft. Softer than she had ever heard him speak. Her cheeks flushed a darker shade of red as she let out a few small coughs. 

Lucy looked at her hand that was lightly holding onto Natsu before looking up at him "...l...lay down...n...next to me...please Natsu…" her voice was weak, her eyes sparkled almost as if she were about to burst into tears any moment.   
At first Natsu was taken by surprise by her words before he saw the look in her eyes, a look that begged for him to settle down next to her, so he removed his vest and shoes before laying down next to his friend. Only now did he feel how cold she really was, she wanted to feel warm and so that was why she asked him to lay down next to her. Natsu wrapped an arm over her so he could pull her close to his chest, Happy joined in, snuggling up in between the two wizards letting out a small sigh. 

Not even a minute had gone by and Lucy was sound asleep cuddled up to Natsu, her face buried into his firm chest as each breath she took hit his tanned skin. The male kept his arm wrapped around her as he whispered "Don't worry, you'll be alright I'll make sure of it" he stayed that way, just watching over the girl in a protective manor as she slept. 

He swore to himself he wasn't moving from her side until she was back to her usual self.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a comment and kudos it would really mean a lot to me ^^.


End file.
